A power inverter is a device used to convert direct current (DC) into alternating current (AC). Often vehicles will have a primary power source that is DC. However, most passengers have devices that require AC. In the United States, the normal AC power used by devices is 115 VAC at 60 Hz. Thus, when a user travels with, e.g., a laptop, it is desirable for the user to have the particular voltage needed by his device available.
In traditional aircraft systems, power inverters are provided, and a plurality of plugs are provided at the seats so that passengers can power their devices. In these designs, one inverter will be connected to several outlets over a single channel, and this channel will include a ground fault interrupter (GFI) connected to the chassis of the aircraft.
One drawback to this design is that a single user can trip the GFI and thus prevent others on the channel from receiving power. In typical designs, when the GFI is tripped, it cannot be reset until the vehicle arrives at the destination, which may be hours away. Thus, other passengers may lose productivity.
Furthermore, traditional AC power inverters are not easily configurable so that extensive redesigns are necessary when certain parameters or requirements are changed.